Finding Me Again
by redboomkat
Summary: This is a Philip centered story. Possible pairs are PhilipMimi, PhilipAbby, PhilipOC. Let me know what you think. I haven't decided. Thanks!


Set up: Philip found Belle in Canada BUT left her and Claire there.

Philip came back to Salem. He had decided that no matter how much he loved Claire that he didn't want to mess up Claire's life anymore. She deserved to have her parents. He hated to do this but it was the right thing. He got off the plane and got into the limo. He jumped as soon as he saw Victor sitting there.

"Hello son," Victor said as he sipped on a drink.

"What are you doing here?" Philip asked, as the car started moving.

"The better question is what are you doing here? Why have you given up on Claire?" Victor was obviously upset.

"I love Claire Dad but I can't do this to her," Philip tried to explain, though he knew it was practicly usless, "I hate Belle so much for what she did but Claire deserves to be with her parents."

"You are her father!" Victor pointed out rather loudly.

"Shawn deserves the chance to be her father," Philip said just as the car stopped at the lawyer's office.

"You cannot give away my granddaughter Philip!" Victor demanded.

"It is not your choice," Philip got out, "I don't want to be YOU!" He went to the lawyer's office and signed the papers to relinquish rights of Claire to Shawn and Belle. It had been easier than he thought, mostly because he knew he was doing the right thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Canada….

Shawn's cell rang and Nick answered, "Hello?"

"Nick?" Roman said, "I need to talk to Shawn."

"They still have him in handcuffs Mr. Brady," Nick said looking at Shawn.

"Give the phone to the office, "Roman ordered.

Nick gave the phone to the officer.

"Officer Jackson speaking."

"This is Commissioner Roman Brady. Philip Kiriakis has turned over his rights to Claire Kiriakis. She is legally Shawn Brady and Belle Brady's child now," Roman explained, "I am faxing copies of the documents right now."

Officer Jackson retrieved the documents from the fax machine. He examined them, "How do I know you didn't fabricate them?"

"Mr. Kiriakis left a signed statement correct?" Roman asked.

Officer Jackson picked up the statement Philip had left on his desk, "The signatures are similar."

"Please release my nephew, at least as a courtesy," Roman asked.

"Of course. Thank you Commissioner for your professionalism," Officer Jackson said.

"You as well," Roman said and hung up.

Officer Jackson went to Nick and Shawn. He uncuffed Shawn, "It seems Mr. Kiriakis has relinquished his rights. Claire Kiriakis is legally your daughter now."

Shawn was shocked, "Really?" He jumped and hugged Nick, "Thank God!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Salem…..

Philip walked to the mansion. He really hoped he had done the right thing. He went inside and collected his things. He loaded them into his car then drove to his mother's and knocked on her door.

Kate opened the door, "Philip? What's going on?" She looked around and saw his bags, "What IS going on?"

"I gave up Claire to Shawn and Belle. And I moved out of Dad's," Philip explained, "I was turning into him."

Kate grabbed some bags, "Are you sure?"

"It doesn't matter I've signed the papers. It was the right thing to do. Even you know that," Philip walked inside.

Kate sighed, "Okay Philip if this is what you want, I will support you. God forbid you turn out like Victor. It would be the last thing I'd want."

"Thanks Mom," Philip smiled, "I will be out of here as soon as I find my own place."

"You just take your time. I would love having you around. You were gone so long. I missed you," Kate smiled.

"I know mom," Philip smiled, "But right now I just want to sleep."

Kate nodded and led him up to her guest room, "Let me know if you need anything."

"Philip hugged her tightly, "I love you Mom."

Kate smiled, "Love you too." She walked downstairs.

Philip unpacked his things and then laid down to rest. He had way too much on his mind to do anything else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back In Canada…

Belle was brought in with Claire and Chelsea. She saw Shawn, "What's going on?"

Shawn ran over to her and hugged her and Claire. "It's all over. Claire is ours, for good."

"Really? How could that happen?" Belle asked

"Philip signed all his rights over," Shawn smiled.

"I cannot believe this. Are you sure it isn't a trick?" Belle smiled timidly.

Shawn held Claire, "Apparently Philip found his heart."

Belle smiled, "I cannot believe this. I can't wait to take Claire home, with us."

Shawn, Belle, Claire, Nick and Chelsea all flew home to Salem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn, Claire and Belle moved into an apartment next to John and Marlena. They had paid the first six months so that the new family could get off their feet.

Philip enrolled at Salem University. He decided to take the out that the Marines give him so he could restart his life in Salem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Philip was at studying after being in college for a month.

"Hello Philip," Mimi said walking up and sitting across from him in the booth.

"I really don't need to hear another one of Miriam Lockhart's lectures, I get enough at school," Philip groaned.

"Actually I was going to tell you I think what you did was great Philip," Mimi smiled, "You're the old Philip. I knew you had it in you."


End file.
